Techniques
Jedi Principles & Techniques As free, and accepted, Jedi it is our goal to use Hermetic, Buddhist, and Christian fundamentals for the more noble, and glorious, purpose of self improvement. The following are special days of the year that have distinguished meaning through gravimetric and geometric principles as they relate to Lunar and Solar cycles. Lakshmi, Eos, Maia, Solstice, Autumnal Eve, Apollo, Samhain, Yule are our holidays. We find that the best studying & training methods, are practices and techniques that focus on finding the Force within. The fundamental way to start your journey is through Breathing. Studying and Practicing with others can be of great help; However, the only person who governs your advancement is yourself. Peer Consensus is used as a feedback and validation for you on your growth and advancement. The primary path to gaining a favorable Peer review is by sharing the knowledge you see with the community. This page covers the basic first steps a young Padawan should take. Further advance studies are in Thought Manifestation and Psychokinesis Meditation Meditation is the basic technique towards self discovery. Meditation is found in many cultures - Hindu-Buddhist, Christian, and Chinese religions. All of these have had some form of meditative practice, though sometimes it was called Prayer in some religions. The effort is usually to reach some form of enlightenment or for relaxation. The Jedi use this to find their connection with the Force. Meditation is a state of mind that allows us to immerse fully into the Force and to connect with entities that are not present in the Prime Material. Be sure to only ask for the help and protection from the Light. The light is all that you need to help you as the light ultimately draws it's power from the Creator. The Creator is all powerful and omnisentient, thus it is able to help anyone and everyone equally and with as much power as needed. Definition The basic practice is to calm and clear the mind of all thoughts and emotions. Picture yourself floating belly up in pool of divine water. After some practice, you will discover how to look inside oneself, which will lead to greater and more clear sight in other areas. Repeated practice will improve both mental and physical health; As well as give you better control over your mortal coil. As a Jedi, this will assist in helping you see the world around you as you gain better sight of who and what you are. Breathing Exercises Which is an exercise used to Meditate. After half a minute a Qi can achieve calmness and improved focus. The most common form of breathing exercise is taking slow, full, and deep breaths to fill the lungs. Count each breath up to ten, and then repeat. This exercise is a simple way to increase your connection with the Force, and only should be done as much as you feel comfortable and, or, want to do it. Breathing is the easiest way for a Qi to begin to realize their connection with the force. We all use the Force through our psychic senses. Breathing is life itself and it is through breathing that we are able to fundamentally let the Force flow through us. Everyone uses the Force and their psychic senses whether they realize it or not. Many times we let our ego confuse us but it all comes back to breathing. Simply focus on breathing and count each breath up to ten. Repeat this as many times as you find as necessary. Almost immediately you will feel euphoria and bliss flow through your body. The more you do this the greater your connection. Mortal Coil The mortal coil is our Qi's mental construct from the spiritual plane. This connection goes both ways though. By manipulating the body you are manipulating your Qi. This is why exercising is such a good method of conditioning your body and your mind. It is not the only method but is the easiest to start with. If you find yourself in need of a little motivation, simply ask the Force to help you find motivation to condition your body and your Qi. Martial Arts Martial Arts are an excellent way of conditioning your body and Qi towards the goal of self-discovery. Kung Fu is the traditional art of the Jedi and all Jedi are encouraged to learn it at some point. Yet Karate, Tai Chi, and Yoga are acceptable as well. Though, you are the one who is to judge what is needed and what time table you decide to adopt. There also is a style of Karate called Goju Ryu, that incorperates both hard and soft styles that is used to train in some countries. Balance A good mantra is: "I am whole, perfect, strong, powerful, loving, and happy". It is best to focus on the light and being in pure love and joy. Harmony and Balance is both sides in equal measure. It is having both yin and yang at the same time. Instead, choose to be a positive beacon of light in a world of yin and yang. Category:Jedi Category:Holidays